Eucalyptus
by update username
Summary: "Rasanya seperti ikut berdarah, dalam tujuh skala lebih pekat."


_**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 belongs to Hajime Isayama-san._

_for ****__ceruleanday_; my sister, my good friend, my teacher. Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Kak! _Ich wünsche dir alles Beste! Viel Erfolg beim Studium, Leben und alles!_

* * *

**Eucalyptus**

_**Levi/Petra**_

"_Rasanya seperti ikut berdarah, dalam tujuh skala lebih pekat."_

_._

_._

* * *

"Levi-heichou?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut, memecah keheningan dari balik tembok batu yang tebal. Setengah mengantuk Levi menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya, mata gadis itu bersinar. Memancarkan rasa hangat yang mengalahkan lampu minyak di hadapannya. Rasa hangat yang tanpa ia sadari telah menembus ke dalam dirinya. Menjadi penyokong rasa aman, walau hanya sementera di dalam lingkaran tembok yang melindungi mereka.

Gadis itu tersenyum, perlahan berjalan mendekati Levi yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tua di ruang makan tersebut. Di atas meja tergelar sebuah peta tentang ekspedisi mereka esok hari. Levi mempelajarinya agar bisa menekan jumlah pasukan yang gugur nantinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia ikut bertanggung jawab atas nyawa mereka. Langsung atau tidak langsung.

"Petra?"

Mengambil sebuah kursi di seberang Levi, perlahan gadis itu duduk. Sejenak ia memperhatikan Levi, tidak lupa dengan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya. Seolah berkata bahwa gadis itu bahagia, walau hanya melihat Levi dan terdiam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Ya, mungkin ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Levi seperti tidak terusik karena keberadaan Petra, ia meneruskan kegiatannya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mencoret dan menandai peta tersebut dengan pensil yang berada di tangannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara angin, hanya ada suara deru napas kecil dan tenang milik mereka.

Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa saat, menikmati keheningan malam berdua. Hanya mereka berdua. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak ada seorang pun menyadarinya. Duduk terdiam dalam sebuah ruangan, tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Namun, bahasa tubuh tidak dapat berdusta. Mereka nyaman berada di samping satu sama lain, walau hanya terdiam. Ya, mereka mungkin hanya ingin merasakan kedamaian sejenak yang menyeruak sampai ke dalam hati mereka.

Tidak akan membiarkan satu detik pun terlewat selama mereka masih bisa di sini, dalam ketenangan ini, sebelum mereka menghadapi maut yang mungkin akan segera mereka temui. Mungkin esok hari, atau lusa, atau detik itu juga.

"_Heichou_, apa mereka juga merasakan kesakitan saat kita menebas mati mereka?" dengan suara lirih Petra bertanya, menghentikan gerakan tangan Levi.

Sejenak berpikir, Levi mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang lurus ke arah Petra, "Mungkin."

Petra Ral, seorang gadis dengan segala kelembutan wanita yang bisa Levi minta. Ia akan selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu, menanyakan bagaimana kondisi mereka, selalu mengerti apa yang mereka butuhkan. Kadang Levi akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa gadis itu bisa memperhatikan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum orang lain?

Lagi, Petra tersenyum. "Apa kita ini benar?"

"Mungkin. Kita sama-sama berusaha mempertahankan hidup," jawab Levi.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berbicara tentang kemungkinan kehidupan manusia—lebih tepatnya Petra yang berbicara—jika saja makhluk-makhluk raksasa itu tidak pernah ada di bumi, jika saja mereka tidak memangsa manusia, jika saja mereka tidak sebesar itu.

Apa mereka dapat menjelajahi dunia? Keluar dari tembok raksasa yang tinggi menjulang, keluar merasakan sejuknya angin di setiap sudut dunia. Kemudian Petra akan tersenyum kembali, membayangkan tentang perjalanan ke luar sana akan sangat menyenangkan. Sangat lebih menyenangkan jika itu bersama Levi. Mungkin pria itu akan tersenyum, dan mungkin mereka akan tersenyum bersama. Merasakan hangatnya dunia dari luar tembok. Tertawa bahagia, dari lubuk hati mereka.

Namun mereka hanya bisa berbicara tentang kemungkinan, jika dan jika.

Petra ingin bertarung bersama Levi, sampai tetes darah terakhirnya. Ia kagum pada sosok pria tersebut saat merobohkan para _titan_, ia sangat cepat, kuat, dan akurat. Setiap gerakannya sangat indah dan cantik.

Sejenak Petra terdiam kemudian pelan ia berbicara, "Bagaimana jika mereka memiliki akal melebihi manusia? Apa kita akan musnah?"

Lima detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, tidak ada jawaban dari Levi. Hal itu membuat jantung Petra berdegup sangat kencang, dengan erat ia memejamkan matanya. Menghentikan sorot mata hangat yang semula selalu ia berikan.

Levi berdiri dan itu membuat Petra sedikit terkejut, kemudian berjalan melewati Petra yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Pria itu mengabaikan peta yang tadi ia pelajari begitu saja. Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan, membuat gadis itu semakin erat memejamkan matanya. Takut jika saja tadi ia berbicara berlebihan.

Lalu ia merasakan usapan rambut pelan—Levi mengusap kepala Petra. Karena pria itu tahu bahwa saat ini Petra berada dalam kondisi yang labil, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, mungkin terlalu memikirkan kemungkinan hidup, mati, dan apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Levi sadar seberapa banyak dan manisnya kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan itu tidak akan menenangkan Petra. Walau ia tidak bisa berbicara manis, mungkin sebuah tindakan kecil dapat meyakinkannya. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, itu adalah pesan yang tersirat dalam tindakan itu.

Ya, Levi tidak pernah berkata manis. Namun Petra tahu, itu adalah bagian dari diri pria itu. Tindakan nyata adalah salah satunya, sebagai penyemangat untuk tetap bertahan. Terus bertahan hidup membasmi para _titan_, setiap waktunya.

Menghentikan usapan lembut tangan tersebut, Levi berjalan keluar.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar keras pada batu granit kuarsa dominan yang menjadi lantai mereka itu, tampak sedikit berkilau berkat sinar dari lampu minyak. Menambah kepastian kekuatan Levi, berjalan setiap langkahnya.

Kedua tangan Petra mengepal kuat, dalam satu gerakan pasti ia berdiri mendorong kursi yang semula ia duduki beberapa sentimeter ke belakang, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dalam keheningan malam itu. Badannya tegak berdiri, dengan pasti tangannya bergerak. Mengepal lebih kuat tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dadanya dan tangan kiri di belakang. Hatinya berteriak, memberi penghormatan dengan keras.

Kuat, sangat kuat dan mengeraskan hati.

_Keraskan hatimu, demi manusia dan demi kehidupan yang lebih layak._

"_Heichou_, darah ini tidak akan menetes sia-sia!" teriak Petra dengan pasti. Tidak ada sepercik keraguan dari suara lantang itu.

Levi tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbalik. Tangannya turut mengepal dan bergerak dalam posisi hormat. "Tentu."

Kali ini Petra tersenyum, sangat tulus.

Tipis hal itu membuat darah Levi berdesir. Sangat tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tubuh itu kehilangan kehangatannya, Levi berharap bisa menghentikan waktu atau memutar baliknya. Melihat tubuh mungilnya tidak bergerak, melawan gambaran yang diterima kedua matanya, Levi menolak untuk merasakan setiap terpaan angin yang dingin hingga membuat gadis itu tak bergerak. Apa Petra tidak kedinginan? Angin berhembus tenang namun hawanya lebih menusuk dari malam sebelumnya.

Jika saja ia bertindak lebih cepat pasti Petra akan berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum dengan hangat. Maka, rasa dingin yang menusuk hari itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya.

Jiwa gadis itu sudah sirna, terbang terbawa takdir entah kemana.

Levi hanya bisa terdiam, melihat lurus ke kedua kelopak mata Petra yang setengah terpejam. Tanpa ada cahaya. Lagi, ia berharap. Terus berharap agar kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka penuh, membiarkan tatapan mata hangat menembus sukmanya sekali lagi. Seperti malam sebelumnya.

Semuanya hanyalah harapan kosong.

Darah Petra sudah berhenti beredar ke tubuhnya, mungkin ia telah membeku. Menjadi pekat dan dingin. Ada berapa banyak darah yang menetes keluar dari tubuh gadis itu, Levi tidak yakin. Namun hanya ada kepastian bahwa para _titan_ itu akan membayar semuanya. Setiap tetesnya. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini pikirannya buyar, tidak dapat berpikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Ia bergerak cepat, melakukan putaran demi putaran, menuju _titan_ yang mulai berjalan dan mengayunkan tangan berusaha menangkap para manusia untuk dimakan.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat dua belah pedang di kedua tangannya, sembari tetap bertahan dalam keadaan seimbang, mengincar leher bagian belakangnya. Memejamkan mata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melakukan gerakan terakhir, Levi menghela napas. Menenangkan diri. Pikirannya sebenarnya telah bercabang.

Tidak satu atau dua cabang, melainkan bercabang-cabang. Satu cabang untuk dirinya, lalu untuk Petra, dan hal-hal lainnya yang entah Levi sendiri tidak dapat mengingatnya satu per satu. Terlalu kompleks, dalam pikirannya yang tidak dingin.

Sekilas dalam benaknya berputar kenangan singkat bersama Petra malam itu, dengan senyum hangat dan kedamaian yang merasuk hingga dalam dirinya. Hingga sampai ia menemukan gadis itu dalam keadaan dingin, tidak bernapas, tidak ada nyawa yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya.

Kali ini, Levi pastikan darah gadis itu tidak akan menetes sia-sia. Semuanya ia lakukan untuk menebus setiap tetes darah Petra. Ia sadar sebanyak apa pun _titan_ yang ia bunuh, semua tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan gadis itu. Tidak akan membawanya kembali, senyum hangat itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Menghantui Levi dalam setiap detiknya, untuk membinasakan mereka.

Membuka mata dan berguman, "Satu tetes."

Dalam satu tarikan napas dan gerakan yang pasti, Levi mengakhiri hidup _titan_ di hadapannya. Melakukan gerakan memutar dan mendarat di sebuah atap rumah yang terabaikan, Levi melihat tubuh _titan_ tersebut meleleh perlahan. Walau aroma yang menyeruak sangat kuat—bukan aroma yang layak untuk dihirup manusia—mungkin sebanyak apa pun wewangian di dunia ini, semahal apa pun, tidak akan bisa menutupi bau busuk tersebut. Saat beberapa bongkah daging yang tersisa dari _titan_ tersebut sudah mulai meleleh, Levi berbalik. Mencari target selanjutnya, mengabaikan darah pekat yang menodai pakaiannya.

Dua puluh kaki arah jarum jam tujuh, ada beberapa _titan_ berukuran lima belas meter.

Kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali bergerak, menghabisi makhluk-makhluk menggelikan tersebut.

_Dua tetes, tiga tetes, empat tetes…_

Tubuh para _titan_ itu terjatuh, roboh menghancurkan bangunan tua yang mulai usang. Tiga _titan_ telah menebus tiga tetes darah Petra.

Sekitar empat liter darah harus mereka tebus, namun satu _titan_ untuk satu tetes darah. Ia ragu dengan jumlah _titan_ yang tersisa akan cukup untuk menebus nyawa Petra, namun seberapa banyaknya bukan masalah bagi Levi. Karena ia akan mengejar mereka, menghabisi mereka. Mungkin akan mengejar mereka ke setiap ujung dunia.

Sebelum darah Levi sendiri menjadi pekat, lebih pekat, dan sangat pekat.

_Lima tetes, enam tetes, tujuh tetes…_

Mereka harus menebusnya, mengencerkan darah dalam nadinya yang membeku, tujuh skala lebih pekat setelah Petra pergi. Selamanya pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan mungkin Levi raih, tidak berada di sudut mana pun dari dunia ini.

Sampai kapan pun, Petra akan menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Levi untuk menghancurkan para _titan_ yang ada di dunia ini. Secara sederhana menjadi bagian dalam dirinya, darah Petra dan darah Levi. Terikat untuk terus bertarung demi kelangsungan hidup manusia.

Ikatan mereka, seberapa pekat?

* * *

_Ich habe dich sicher in meiner Seele und ich trag' dich bei mir bis der Vorhang fällt. _

_**-**__** I have you safe inside my soul**__** and **__**I'll carry you with me until the curtain falls**__** -**_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

...review?


End file.
